


Morning Shower Time

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Story about the two idol having sex on their bathroom first thing in the morning <br/>^.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this kinda sucks
> 
> enjoy , please !

Someday in tokiya and otoya house

Otoya was awake as he prepared for his schedules and prepared a breakfast for him and his lover. When he was in the kitchen, suddenly he felt a pair of muscled arm wrapped around his waist causing him to shriek. “ohayo..otoya” tokiya placed his head on otoya’s nape and mumbled sleepily. “ ahh.. you scared me , ‘haiyo,tokiya!” the other said cheerfully.

“It smelled nice, what’re you making?” “It’s our breakfast “ otoya stated simply. The other just hummed as he once again tried to sleep. “Tokiya~ if you wanna sleep then go to the bed” the red head scolded softly and giggled at his lover’s cuteness , but tokiya just ignored him and tightened his embrace.

“what a spoiled child you are” otoya sighed and ruffled his lover’s hair “ we got an interview , why don’t you go and take a shower?” . “hmm..let’s take one together” tokiya smirked softly. “nuuhhh..who knows what’ll you do to me,pervert.” The red head blushed at the thought of doing naughty things

“huh? I don’t even think about it ..you’re the one who thinks like that, now who’s the real pervert? “ tokiya teased as he started nibble on otoya’s ear softly. “wh-what are you- ah!” otoya shrieked a little when he felt the hot iron metal burnt his mid-finger. “look ,that’s what happened if you think about pervy stuff” tokiya laughed softly as he bring his lover’s burnt finger to his mouth , licking and sucking at the wounded area.

“d-don’t suck on it..you’ll leave a mark! We’ve got an interview at 12!” otoya warned. “alright,alright . I get it.. let’s take a shower together,then?”. “nuhhh~!”. “Please?” he pleaded

Sighing in defeat , otoya said “fine..wait until I’m done?”. “hmm..okay! “but..”. “but?” “don’t do anything that’ll leave any visible mark”. “I’ll try to” tokiya winked which was ignored by the red head.

-10 minutes later-

“yup,I’m done!” tokiya smiled and turned off the fire. Finally tokiya unwrapped his hands and lifted otoya up bridal style , the red head smiled and laughed a soft laugh. “you’re cute, tokiya” the red head beamed. “shut up and don’t call me cute!” the taller male blushed a little.

“awww…you’re blushing!” otoya continued to tease him. “shut up!” he said and as soon as they arrived at the bathroom, tokiya placed otoya inside the tub and without warning tokiya turn the shower on and splashed otoya with a cold water.

“gyaahh!!” otoya screamed as he tried to defend himself from the cold sensation that hit his skin “t-tokiya!! I’m going to catch a cold!” he shouted. “this is what you get from calling me cute!” tokiya laughed over his lover. “tokiya!! Stop this at once !” he shouted but his lover just ignored him “ please!!” he pleaded.

“nope~” the other stuck out his tongue playfully. “alright! I’m sorry okay?! Sorry! Please , stop ” otoya said as he started to feel himself to freeze , seeing his lover’s condition, Tokiya could felt gui;t wash over him and he finally stopped , coming closer to embrace his shivering lover.

“sorry , otoya” he whispered. “baka! baka baka baka baka tokiya!” he smacked the blue hair. “sorry.. I went overboard , nee?” he said and started to remove his lover’s wet clothing “I’m sorry , okay?” he apologized once again and started to kissed otoya’s forehead cheeks and finally lips. “now,shall we have a proper shower?” earning a nod from the red head and he turned on the shower again but with a higher temperature to warm otoya’s body and filled the tub.

“are you still cold?” tokiya asked as he pressed their body together and intertwined their hands. “yes..a little” he replied and placed his head on his lover’s shoulder as he closed his eyes.

“otoya?” tokiya called. “nani?” other replied still closing his eyes.  
“wanna do a fast one?”. “eh?!? “ surprised , his eyes opened in a instant.

“please?otoya?” tokiya gives otoya a puppy eyes. “just.. don’t leave any visible mark..okay?”.“yes” . “promise me”. “promise” without wasting any seconds , his hands started to make their way to the smaller males nipples, flicking and pinching.

“a-ah! To-kiya” the other moaned as he brought his face closer to close the gap between them with a hot but slow passionate kiss , tongue danced with a steady rhythm as they fight for dominance while exploring each other’s mouth, moaning.

Tokiya leaves otoya’s mouth and went to his others nipple , biting and sucking until hard and started to go down to his inner thigh , biting and sucking the white pale thigh to leave mark that can’t be seen , teasing the head that already filled with dripping pre cum.

“s-stop teasing!” otoya moaned. “impatient , aren’t you “ the other smirked as his hand started to stroke the hard member. “ahnn~.. tokiya~”

“let me hear more of your voice , otoya” tokiya said and started pumping at his lovers member in a fast pace. “I-I’m close..toki-ya”. “cum for me, baby “ the other said and kissed his lover.

“a-ahh..cu-cumming..nghh~!!” otoya moaned as he came hard all over his stomach and chest which Tokiya cleaned by licking it all  
“otoya always tasted so good” tokiya smiled.

“ now we shall prepare you “ he said and bring his finger to otoya’s entrance and inserted one finger and moved in and out. “and as always , this feels weird in the beginning “ otoya smiled and they laughed together.

“if you don’t do it faster , the hot water will got inside me” otoya blushed. “hai , hai” the other smiled at his lover’s cuteness and pinched his cheek.

“ow… what’s that for ?” otoya rubbed his cheek. “you’re too cute , I love you “ he whispered. “I-I love you Tokiya too. “ he blushed more

Then tokiya inserted one more finger inside then started scissoring and stretching the hole before he inserted one more finger. His lean finger hit otoya’s sweet prostate causing the red head to throw his head back in pleasure. “there! Ahn~ to-tokiya!” he moaned lewdly.

“ do you satisfied with only my fingers?” tokiya said as he hit that spot again and again and each time , the smaller male will moaned loudly . Feeling the preparation is complete he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of the entrance, but before he can enter, “the hot water ! a-ah! Tokiya!”

“calm down..” tokiya smiled and kissed his forehead and started entering him. “y-you’re huge,tokiya.. ! it’s hurt”

“I’m sorry , love , please bear with it” he encourage the red head singer and keep entering him until his full length is all inside “look its all inside , want me to move?”

“no..just a minute..” . “okay” . “m-move” otoya said when he’s already adjusted with the size ‘no matter how many time we did this, I still can’t be used to his size’ otoya thought.

Tokiya , as he was told , he moved in and out , slow at first but get faster and faster by each passing seconds and keep hitting the same sweet spot.

“n-no! s-stop tokiya ! go slower!” otoya moaned. “y-you’re amazing , otoya.. I’ve already stretched you that much but you’re still this tight-!”

“t-tokiya..kiss me?” otoya asked cutely.

Not being able to resist the smaller male, tokiya slammed their lips together roughly as his body weight push otoya down inside the water as they mouth never leave each other’s , not long after when they’re out of breath, they got out from the water as they continued they make out session.

“I-I’m close, tokiya!” otoya moaned when he regained his breath. “me too..can I?” he asked otoya which replied him by a small nod and blush. “c-cumming~ tokiya ~!” he shouted his lover’s name before coming all over their chest , tokiya did the same as he release his load inside the red-head’s hole.

“otoya..” he whispered “ I love you” he continued and kissed his lover as he pulled out the softened member. “ I love you too” otoya said and returned the kiss

\---Fin---

-OMAKE-

“nee , otoya”  
“yes?”  
“look at the water”  
“what’s wrong with the water?”  
“there’s a lot of your sperm” tokiya laughed causing the red-head to blush hard  
“don’t say it out loud ! baka tokiya !” otoya said as he hid his face with both of his hands  
“I’m joking , I love you” tokiya kissed his lover’s temple  
“shut up ! baka ! I hate you !”  
“ I love you too” he hugged the pouting red head

FIN~~

In the end they didn’t eat the breakfast otoya prepared because they’ve got to go to work


End file.
